Pictures of Me, Pictures of You
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Ritsuka receives a very suspicious parcel...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Loveless_.

Warning: a little AU, or a future fic. 

**Pictures of Me, Pictures of You**

The bell rang at the Aoyagis residence. Its sole occupant, sixteen-year-old Ritsuka, opened the front door to find a postman smiling kindly at him.

- Good morning – he said bowing slightly – Is Aoyagi Seimei at home?

Ritsuka furrowed his brows. Seimei hadn't been home for more than five years now, why would someone ask for him? Then, he noticed a parcel the man was holding.

- Yes. It's me – he declared.

- Ok, I've got something for you, Aoyagi-san. From France – he gave some papers to Ritsuka to sign – Thank you. Have a nice day!

- Goodbye!

Ritsuka closed the door, focused on a small package he was holding. What could it be? What would Seimei order from France? And, most importantly, what was he planning to do with it?

Coming to the stairs he realised there was an envelope attached to the mysterious package, so he took the letter out. Unfortunately, it was written not only in the Roman alphabet, but also in a language Ritsuka didn't understand. French, perhaps? Since when Seimei spoke French? He used to take classes in elementary school, but rather quickly resigned choosing to learn English instead.

So the letter was of no help to Ritsuka but he still had the parcel.

And Soubi was waiting for him in his bedroom.

- Who was that, Ritsuka? – he asked from where he was laying on the bed.

- A postman. He brought something for... Seimei – his cat ears flattened in discomfort.

- Seimei? – Soubi sat up – And what's that?

- I don't know yet. The man said it's from France.

- Rather suspicious.

- Rather much! There's a letter, but I can't read it. It has some kind of a logo - he showed the piece of paper to his fighter.

- I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I don't know French.

- Doesn't matter, at least for now. We're just going to check the parcel – he brought a pair of scissors and cut the carton. Inside, there was a book.

- A photo album? – Soubi sounded surprised.

- Seimei's never been the one to collect photos – noted the sacrifice – But still, it could have been an act.

- Maybe it's just a cover – mused the older man – Open it.

The first page was covered in some elaborate drawing in the Middle Eastern style, done in brownish ink.

- Henna, probably – decided Soubi.

Then, on the second page, there was a photo of peacefully sleeping Seimei, head nestled in a plush blue pillow, curly hair spilled on it like an aureole, rays of the morning sun caressing his face. In his hand, he was clutching... A chocolate?

- Look – someone had added a red arrow pointing to the praline, accompanied by several exclamation and question marks of various sizes.

- Weird photo – Ritsuka voiced his thoughts.

- There is another of him – Soubi pointed to a photo of Seimei sitting at a retro table, glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hand, looking sternly at a photographer. Next to it there were words written in Seimei's neat script: 'SOME of us actually intend to pass their exams'. Soubi and Ritsuka exchanged glances.

- Turn the page.

Next was a picture of Seimei standing in the door, clad only in a towel, hands on his hips, dripping wet and with... Blue hair? His face could send a pack of wolves running in dread. The title, written in the Roman alphabet and not by the older Aoyagi, said: 'Seimei' shampoo – 98 yen; A bottle of blue hair dye – 153 yen; Seimei's face when he looked in a mirror – fucking PRICELESS!' Ritsuka couldn't help but chuckle and Soubi was too shocked to speak up.

Then a photo of Nisei followed. Ritsuka wrinkled his nose with what could have been only called a disgust.

The Beloved fighter was standing in a modern spacious kitchen which seemed to have barely survived a cyclone: flour spilled all over the floor, squished tomatoes dripping from the cupboards, five pots standing on the stove, fridge wide open with vegetables and cheese falling out. Nisei was mixing something in a bowl, smiling madly to the viewfinder. Seimei commented it: 'Attempts at poisoning me'. Someone, probably Nisei, crossed out the word 'poisoning me' and wrote 'cooking' in red.

The Loveless pair quickly agreed that the previous note about the hair dye was also Nisei's. His handwriting was flowing, a little difficult to read as well as in romaji rather than kanji.

- Next one.

This one was taken somewhere in the mountains. Seimei was on a slope, skies on, observing something in a distance. There were a lot of people around, all of them skiing or snowboarding. A small flag of Switzerland was glued in its corner.

Two smaller photos were just below that one. First of them was showing Seimei as a graceless heap of limbs and skies entangled with a long purple scarf, laying under a pine. The note was saying: 'That's what happens when you don't listen to your instructor ;-)'. The next one was of Nisei sitting flat on his ass under the very same pine, all covered in snow, with an icicle sticking from his long hair. He was pouting, obviously offended. Probably at the title: 'And THAT is what happens when you don't respect your Sacrifice ;-P'

- It's... Hard to believe – Soubi said carefully.

- It's impossible! Can you imagine Seimei behaving like that? – Ritsuka's tail was all puffed.

- Maybe the next ones will make it clearer.

The following one, however, didn't.

Nisei was sitting near a window, probably at a Ferris wheel, as you could see sky and birds through it. He was turned with his back towards the window, eyes screwed shut and hiding half of his face in a dark grey scarf. He had his hands clutching his black leather jacket so tightly that his knuckles turned white. On the opposite side, a little girl was pointing a finger at him, laughing and tugging her mother's sleeve to take a look. 'My brave Fighter', the note was saying.

- Is he afraid of heights? He looks worse than Yuiko during our last ride.

- Who knows – shrugged Soubi.

Then there was a series of photos with a fluffy puppy. In the first one, Seimei was lounging on a floor, resting his head on a sofa (occupied by the dog), a book in his hands and the puppy half laying in his hair. The young man was looking up at it with half amused, half irritated expression. The second one was with the dog sitting on a heap of socks and boxers, with remains of what used to be a flip-flop in its mouth. It seemed to be extremely proud of itself. Seimei commented it in angry, red script: 'I told you to feed him, idiot!' The third was of the puppy and Nisei on a bed, both in the same position: flat on their bellies, heads tilted up and to the left, arms and paws crossed, staring expectantly on the photographer. 'As if one dog wasn't enough...', the note said. The last one was of the Beloved fighter laying of his back, the puppy standing on his chest, licking his face passionately. Nisei seemed to be trying to push it off, but only half-heartedly.

- 'Defeated by a doggy – how scary' – Ritsuka read aloud.

- They keep a dog? – Soubi wondered – But Seimei used to hate animals...

Several pictures of the fighter followed. With him leaning against a green wall, a stark contrast to it in a black coat and jeans, gazing into space with a hostile expression, eyes unfocused but cold nevertheless. The next one was pretty much the same, only Nisei was smiling gently to the camera, pupils lit up with something warm. Hope? Adoration maybe? But was he even able to feel such emotions?

Then, the Loveless pair laughed. There was Nisei, standing next to a black Vespa, clad in a short black jacket, baggy grey trousers, aviator-like sunglasses on the top of his head, smiling cutely at a police officer who was looking sternly at him, holding a notepad. '35 minutes of flirting and he still had to pay a fine...' – Seimei pointed out.

The next one was once again of Nisei, jumping on a sofa, kissing a scarf with 'E viva España' on it, a Spanish flag on his back like a cloak, cheeks flushed with excitement. 'And he's not even in the representation...' – said Seimei's comment. Below, Nisei wrote: 'We won the Mundial! We are the champions, mis amigos de La Roja!'

After that one, there were lots of other photos, of Seimei or Nisei, on a beach, playing tennis, on a yacht, in a shop, restaurants, their flat probably...

On the last page, there were three photos. The first one was of Nisei, standing on a cliff, wind playing with his long hair and a scarf, gazing longingly at a stormy sky and white sea gulls above, reaching with his hand in their direction, as if asking to be taken away. It was clear he wasn't aware of the photographer. A lonely ray of sun was caressing his face. 'I know how you long to be free' – somehow, Seimei's note didn't sound mocking, or hurtful. Something wet had fallen on the word 'know'.

The second one was of Seimei's profile on the same stormy sky, cheeks red from the strong wind, smiling softly to himself, hugging himself slightly, eyes a little bit sad. 'But I want to be with you so much more' – Nisei's script was small, unsure.

The very last picture was of both of them, standing on a beach, probably under the cliff. Dark sea seemed to be endless behind them, sea gulls the only points of light. Seimei was embracing Nisei from behind, his bigger hands resting on the fighter's pale ones, his taller and bulkier body protecting the porcelain doll-like frame from the wind. A scarf was encircling two necks, the tanned one as well as the white one. Seimei's head was laying on the narrow shoulder of his companion, his lips kissing the milky cheek. Nisei was flushed a shade of light pink, smiling gently at the bigger man, eyes soft and warm with... It was now clear what it was. Not adoration, not hope. Love. True love that was giving him a peaceful aura, something that neither of the Loveless unit had ever seen before.

There was something wrong with the picture, though. Probably that Seimei was kissing Nisei. Probably that it wasn't a sacrifice's place to protect a fighter like Seimei was apparently doing. Probably that...

- Soubi! Seimei has lost his ears!


	2. Chapter 2

**And a visitor...**

Ritsuka and Soubi were just having tea when the door bell rang.

- Have you told Kio you'd be visiting me? – Ritsuka frowned, putting his cup down.

- I haven't and he's away for the weekend anyway – Soubi replied – Yuiko?

- In Yokohama with Yayoi – the bell went off again – Someone obviously persistent.

Ritsuka opened the door and gasped, going pale.

Before him, Akame Nisei stood. Clad in his trademark tight black jeans and a long grey sweater showing off his white shoulder, jet black hair pulled in a loose ponytail.

- S-soubi – the boy choked out, taking a step back.

Nisei grinned at him.

- How childish, Rit-chan. One would think a sixteen-year-old should be able to greet a guest on his own.

- You're not welcomed here – Soubi came up, a calmingly solid presence behind Ritsuka's back.

- How impolite – Nisei's face fell – To make a friendly person stand in the garden when you are in the house.

- Friendly person? – Soubi snorted – Don't make me laugh.

Nisei pouted.

- If a person has no bad intentions, then they're friendly – he explained, ducking his head.

- What do you want? –Ritsuka asked sternly.

- Rit-chan's grown demanding, just like his brother – Nisei smirked, fully aware how the teenager detested Seimei's ways – No wonder Soubi's so ready to obey you. Tell me, do you beat him often?

- O-of course I-I don't beat him, you jerk! – Ritsuka's cat ears pulled back.

- But Ritsuka likes to see his scarred body, ¿no? Does it make you feel power? Does it make you crave him?

- Stop playing with his mind! – Soubi growled – You sick animal.

- Rit-chan still can't take care of himself, I can see why Seimei doesn't want to have anything to do with you, such a weak child.

- Shut up – the blonde gently pushed Ritsuka into the hall and advanced on the smaller fighter – Say why you're here or get lost, before I beat you once more.

- You're so violent, it petrifies me. But a person who solves problems with brutal force is actually pretty pathetic, don't you think?

- I'll gladly solve the problem you are once and for all with my spells – Soubi calmly replied.

- Poor Soubi, I'm not here to fight – Nisei sing-songed.

- Then *what* is that you want? Or rather, Seimei wants? – Soubi arched an eyebrow.

- We *both* want the same thing, that's how a fighting unit works, but you wouldn't know it being a blank?

- I'm Loveless.

- I don't doubt it – Nisei smiled broadly – You're not very loveable. Try being cuter, people like sweet things better.

- To the point, Nisei – Soubi spat.

- Meanie – then Nisei's voice grew stronger – You've taken something that belongs to us. It's theft, give it back.

- What? – Soubi was genuinely surprised.

- Don't play dumb, it doesn't become you, great Soubi. It took me weeks to trace it back, but I've found out it's in your possession. I kindly ask you to return it.

- But I...

- Soubi – Ritsuka's voice popped in – I think he means the photo album.

- Yes, I do. Those cretins in Paris got the addresses confused.

- What cretins?

- You'd love to know, wouldn't you? – the dark male smirked – There are subjects that should not concern young boys. But Seimei sends you some chocolates – he pushed a box of pralines into puzzled Ritsuka's hands – They're great, so try not to eat them all at once, get sick and throw them up, they cost a small fortune.

- I don't want any sweets from him – Ritsuka stammered, looking at the box suspiciously.

- How weird – Nisei was all smiles again – Children are supposed to like chocolates.

- I'm sixteen, I'm hardly a kid anymore – Ritsuka scoffed – Maybe you should inform him about that.

- I wonder if he'll care – Nisei mused, causing Ritsuka to wince – I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, though, such an ungrateful brat. But still, I'll get to eat them all this way.

- Doesn't it make *you* a child? – Ritsuka shot back.

- Try not to get sick and throw them up – added Soubi.

- I wouldn't worry about me – countered the Beloved fighter – My stomach is actually used to handling truffles from Linxe - he threw nonchalantly.

Soubi and Ritsuka exchanged glances that clearly showed what they were thinking about Nisei's intelligence. He pouted, noticing how his little speech didn't affect them. Really, were there people who didn't know La Maison du Chocolat?

- Just hand me the album – he outstretched an open palm towards them, huffing. They were not only Loveless, but apparently hopeless as well.

- Shall we do it? – Ritsuka asked Soubi in a small voice.

- Oh yes, you *shall* - Nisei suggested darkly.

- I'm not sure – Soubi ignored him – He didn't ask nicely.

- Pardon me? – Nisei fought an urge to laugh.

- I don't like dealing with him at all – Ritsuka's ears were pulled back so they were almost invisible in his black hair – But I agree he should be more polite.

- So, Nisei-kun – Soubi turned towards Akame with a false smile – Are you going to ask kindly?

- You know, you look even worse when you smile. Stick to an indifferent expression – Nisei backed down a step when Soubi walked out the house – And stop that ridiculous –kun thing. Besides, you don't bargain with thieves, you call the police.

- Always the same – Soubi smirked – Running away from a challenge.

Nisei felt his blood boil. *He* was running away? In damned Agatsuma's dreams!

- Give this fucking album back before I start to enjoy the challenge – he threatened.

- We're hardly afraid of you – Ritsuka said from the door – You're more funny than dangerous.

- Listen brat, I'll show you what being dangerous means – Nisei took a step in Ritsuka's direction only to bump into Soubi.

- I wouldn't do that if I were you.

- Yeah, yeah. If you were *me* you'd have a great body and get to fuck Seimei, so you're most certainly not me – Nisei lunged forward, knowing full well that Soubi would stop him, but that was the point.

He felt the bigger body slamming into him, causing him to lose balance. He was heading into some hostile bushes but managed not to hit them. He jumped back, ducking a fist coming his way – _Really, is that idiot thinking I'm gonna fight him? ¡Qué va! _– grabbed Soubi's shirt and fell backwards, startling his opponent and steering him into the direction he needed. He had to give it to Soubi, the blow he somehow succeeded to plant on his face did hurt like hell – _What's with people always hitting my face? Do I have some kind of a bull's eye on my cheek? _– but his knee to the Loveless fighter's balls also didn't go unnoticed. So what if he played dirty? He was small so Agatsuma couldn't really expect him to scratch his forehead, ¿no?

- Stop it! Soubi! – Ritsuka's cries remained ignored.

If it was Seimei, Nisei would have obeyed. After all, Seimei tended to end up saving his fighter's ass rather frequently, because, honestly, without spells Nisei was kind of harmless.

Then a perfect opportunity arose. Fortuna seemed to be smiling upon him today. He crouched down the moment Soubi pulled his fist back and quickly jumped to the left, kicking a garden hose tap. Water erupted straight onto the blonde's face, dazing him.

Nisei fell down howling with laughter.

- Oh my God! That's fucking hilarious! – he gasped between waves of laughter – You should've seen your face!

He thanked whatever deity listening that Soubi didn't think like him, because if he did, he would simply turn the hose on Nisei and send the jet of freezing water square on his forehead. As things with Soubi were, he only backed from the hose and gave him a murderous glare.

- Oye, Ritsuka, isn't it true he looks like a drowned rat? – he quirked his eyebrows on the catboy.

Ritsuka's tail got all puffed out.

- You should stop that before the neighbours call the police – the teenager pointed to a house next to the Aoyagis'.

- They have a clown next door for free and they'll want to get him arrested? – Nisei teased – How weird!

- Nisei – Soubi started.

- Hey, by the way – Nisei popped in – How do you make my name sound like this? I mean, it's like you were saying 'slime' or something.

- Listen – Soubi was furious – Are you going to fight or what?

Nisei eyed him from head to toe, then he casually bent down to grab the hose and pulled it to himself. The hose was laying just behind Soubi's legs, so that action caused him to lose his balance and almost fall.

- You know, I do have some principles: I don't kick a person who's already down.

He fully anticipated a bucket flying his way, so he managed to duck.

- STOP IT! – Ritsuka cried, when Soubi jumped at Nisei, pinning him to the ground and kicking him in the stomach.

Nisei gasped and did the first thing that came to his mind: he hit Soubi's chin with his forehead and before the other's teeth stopped clattering, he bit him on the neck.

- Surrender – Soubi gritted out.

- A day after never – Nisei wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist.

- What do you think you're doing?

- What does it look like? – he rubbed his crotch against Soubi's groin. Anything to make the blonde distracted.

- Get off me, you sicken me – Soubi tried to dislodge the wiry figure in vain.

- Mmm, but it's you who's sitting on me – Nisei licked his lips.

Finally, Soubi shoved Nisei off, causing him to land in a muddy puddle.

Of course, the Beloved fighter couldn't let such an opportunity pass. Before Soubi had time to take three steps, a fistful of mud landed on his glasses.

- SOUBI! NISEI! ENOUGH! – Ritsuka was getting frantic, coming between the fighters – I thought you were adults.

- You know what they say, adulthood doesn't mean maturity – Nisei grinned, hiding behind Ritsuka to avoid Soubi's revenge.

- Don't use me as a shield! – Ritsuka stepped aside – Just stop it already, both of you! Soubi! – he turned to his fighter – Bring that stupid album and get rid of him.

- Once I have it I'll gladly leave on my own – Nisei crossed his arms arrogantly – I don't familiarise with the rabble.

He caught the album mid-air before it hit him and strolled out of the garden with an offended pose.

xxx

He found Seimei waiting for him at the end of the street, leaning against a fence.

- ¡Hola! – he greeted his sacrifice cheerfully, coming to a stop mere centimetres from him. It was their ritual, Nisei would almost never hug Seimei, just show his eagerness to do it (and he was always very eager) and Seimei would decide if, when and how to embrace his fighter.

Today, it was a strong hug followed by a hot kiss.

- You little cheater – Seimei ruffled his hair – I loved your trick with the garden hose.

Nisei beamed.

- I'm a natural when it comes to playing dirty – he began to run small circles on Seimei's buttocks, only to have his hands smacked away.

- Hey... – he pouted.

Seimei spanked him quite hard.

- Oh! – he yelped and Seimei repeated the action for four more times – What have I done?

- It'll help you learn to never spread your legs with anyone other than me between them – Seimei smirked and began to walk away.


End file.
